Change for the Better
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Serena, who has reached the state of Cosmos, has gone through the worst experience ever. As she tries to over come this experience she is thrown from her world into another full of strange magic and creatures. VACATION or one of Destiny's sick games?
1. Painful Goodbyes

**This is the re-edited version of, MISPLACED! No one really liked it all that much so Idecided to give it a whole new 'look.' This is going to be different yet the same if you understand what I am saying. Well, here is the newest version of my Harry Potter/Sailor Moon Crossover. You do have a second chance on deciding who the main character will be coupled with. So review and vote.**

* * *

Cosmos' body floated in the darkness that surrounded her body. She was to weak to move after her final battle with Galaxia. Exhaustion was forcing her to loose consciousness.

"My friends . . . " was the only thing she said as she surrendered to the darkness around her mind.

* * *

: COSMOS' DREAM:

_"Serenity!" a voice called out to Cosmos._

_"Huh?" Cosmos groaned as she sat up and looked around her surroundings._

_"M-Mother?" she gasped as she noticed she was at the Moon Kingdom with her mother standing in front of her with her hand held out toward her. Taking her mother's hand, Cosmos stood up and looked around at the familiar and missed area, "I'm home?"_

_"No, my daughter!" the queen said as she stared down at her daughter with pity in her eyes. "You passed out from exhaustion and so I brought you here to bring you news about your friends!"_

_"My friends? Are they all right? Are they here?" Cosmos asked a mile a minute with hope in her eyes and voice._

_"Come, Serenity! I think you need to sit down and rest!" Queen Serenity suggested as she tried to guide her daughter inside the castle._

_"NO! I want to know what is going to happen to the scouts and Darien!" Cosmos growled as she yanked her arm free and backed away from her mother._

_"I wanted to delay you this pain but you leave me no choice, Serenity!" Queen Serenity stated as she turned her sorrowful eyes toward her daughter. "The Scouts and Edymion cannot come back."_

_Time seemed to freeze for Cosmos as she stood there with a blank look on her face. She made no sound and made no movement of any kind. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken._

_"No!" Cosmos said as she fell on her knees, "No! That can't be true, you're lying to me!" Cosmos yelled as she closed her eyes to try to block the tears from coming. _

_"Serenity it is true, I am sorry. They can't come back!"_

_"WHY!" Cosmos screamed as she beat the ground with her fists._

_Queen Serenity fell next to her only daughter and pulled her into a hug. The pain her daughter had to suffer was unfair, but that is how fate and destiny play their game; it's for their pleasure and other's pain._

_The Queen waited until her daughter's sobs calmed before starting, "When Galaxia took them she not only took their starseed but their soul and heart."_

_"The Crystal could easily revive them and return their soul and heal their heart!" Cosmos countered but was shhh'd by the Queen holding her tighter._

_"Unfortunately, Galaxia made sure that wouldn't happen. When she took they're starseeds she also took their heart and crushed it while feeding it to Chaos as a sacrifice of sorts. Their souls she shreaded and scattered across the universe and then after she was through with that she obsorbed your protector's starseed's into her body. When she was destroyed, so were they. I'm sorry but with these factors, not even the Silver Imperium Crystal could bring them back." the Queen said as she pulled back to look at her daughter to see how she had swallowed the information._

_The emotionless look set upon Cosmos' scared the Queen to no end, "Serenity? Serenity?" the Queen yelled as she shook her daughter, trying to wake her from her trance like state._

_"They're all gone! Forever! I'll never see them again!" Cosmos whispered as the information finally took hold of her and realization struck her full force._

_The Queen watched helplessly as her daughter pushed her aside and fell into a crumpled position on the floor as she cried._

_"No. . . . no. . . it can't be!" was the repeated reply from Cosmos._

_'I am sorry my daughter but things will work out. I will make sure of that. Fate and Destiny be damned before they try to make you fight again. I'll make sure you are happy. It will be hard for you to open up again, but you will. I swear to the Moon.' The Queen thought as she placed a sleeping spell upon her daughter and transported her back to her room on earth.

* * *

_

"I wonder how long Serena is going to be gone on that summer school trip?" Serena's mom questioned as she washed the dishes.

"I hope she returns soon, I miss her cheerful presence!" Kenji, Serena's dad, said as he turned another page in the newspaper.

"Well, I think it's a change for the better. At least it's a whole lot quieter!" Shingo remarked as he walked up the stairs toward his room.

"SHINGO!" his parents yelled up after him.

Shingo merely chuckled to himself as he continued to walk. 'Truthfully, I do miss meatball head. I really miss beating her in all our fights!' he thought as he stopped at her room. Looking at the door for quite some time, he finally opened it, hoping it'd bring him some sort of peace. He expected to find an empty room except for Luna and the other cat Serena had asked them to babysit until she got back; However, he found something else inside the room, his sister!

"Mom, DAD, SERENA'S HOME!" Shingo yelled as he ran downstairs and retrieved his parents.

"Shingo that can't be possible!" the two said as they reached the door to their daughters room but were just as suprised as Shingo to find Serena asleep on her bed curled under the covers in her favorite pajamas.

"Told you so!" Shingo said as he placed his hands on his hips proudly.

"She looks like she hasn't slept in days. Just look at the bags under her eyes and how sunken in her face looks. The trip must have taken a lot out of her. Let's let her rest." Kenji said as he took another worried glance at his daughter before ushering the rest of his family downstairs.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other worridly for a few moments before they jumped on the bed next to Serena.

"How did she get here?" Luna questioned herself.

"It must be the power of the Crystal!" Artemis suggested as he inspected Serena.

"I'm afraid not, Artemis." a voice said from the other side of the room.

The two felines jumped at the sudden interruption and turned to look at who was there, "Queen Serenity!"

"Yes it is me. I've come to warn you. Serenity has reached the highest level of power next to being Neo-Queen Serenity, she is Cosmos." the Queen stated sadly.

"That's amazing!" Artemis and Luna said at the same time as the glanced back at Serena.

"Yes but it isn't as good as it seems. In exchange for this power she has lost all of her friends and her love."

Luna and Artemis' eyes widened at the news, "Mina?"

"I'm sorry Artemis, but thanks to Galaxia they won't be returning." the Queen said as she sent a look of pity toward the feline.

"What do we do? Staying here will only cause her more pain. This place is full of memories that will only torture her. Just looking at her room you will know she will breakdown when she awakens!" Luna said in worry as tears brimmed her eyes.

"She must stay here for now. I can't tell you why but I know what is to come and it will do her good to go with what Destiny and Fate has in store for now. They have been cruel before but this last act will be their last. Serenity will have peace and she will heal. It will take time, but she will return to the normal Serena you are used to. The best thing you can do is help her heal." Queen Serenity said as she began to fade out.

"Yes, your Magesty!" the two felines said as they bowed in respect.

"I love you my daughter!" the Queen said as she finally vanished.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other as they laid on either side of Serena and fell asleep with her.

* * *

**Short I know but it's a start. If I don't get good reviews then the longer more updated chapters are going to be shortened and time extended. Be sure to check out my other stories including my newest possible 1 shot called FIRST ENCOUNTERS its an Inu story. NOT A CROSSOVER! THIS STORY IS A CROSSOVER! REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY! PLEAZE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! THANX! PLZ EXCUSE ANY ERRORS IN SPELLING! MY MICROSOFT WORD PROGRAM IS DOWN SO I'M HAVING TO USE WORD PAD! BARE WITH ME AS I TRY TO FIX THE PROBLEMS.**

**CHRISTINA**


	2. Painful Fall

**Okay, here is chapter two of the reedited version of Misplaced. I am a little disappointed at the amount of reviews that I received. I was expecting more but it seems people aren't interested in the SM/HP crossover fiction anymore. That and I've noticed that there have been more crossovers made featured on the other scouts. I think the most I've seen are the Yoko Kurama and the Uranus crossings (or something close to it). Weird! Oh well, I need to see some MORE REVIEWS flowing in or I will not update my story. You are probably thinking, 'We know how the story is going to go so why review? We did before?' Well, this version of the story is not only going to be 234 better but also be different. Scenes from the previous story will be cut out or drastically changed and some stupid things I did will be removed. I've gone back and looked at some of my stories and I wish I could shoot myself for the horrible work I did. Thank God for school! Well, here is the next installment. Enjoy:**

**Draco: About time you shut up woman.**

**S. Mistress: 0.o: Hey! That's not nice to say!**

**Draco: whoever said I was nice was obviously lying to you! Oh, and you forgot to remind the Muggles to decide pairings.**

**S. Mistress: I did didn't I?**

**Harry: You should just choose me and get it over with. Who would want to be with Malfoy anyway? He's such a jerk and thinks so highly of himself. I swear I don't know which is bigger, his ego, or the size of his head on the Movie Screens at the Cinema.**

**Draco: Potty you had better show some respect and shut up before I-:**

**S. Mistress: THAT'S ENOUGH: glares at the two: THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE: POINTS TOWARD YOU: ARE THE ONES WHO ARE GOING TO DECIDE THE PAIRING SO GET OVER IT: Oh by the way I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Harry Potter: Wish I did because then I'd be rolling in cash!**

**Draco: Stupid woman!**

**S. Mistress: glares:**

**Harry: ON with the story:**

**S. Mistress: THATS MY LINE. . . . on with the story. .

* * *

**

Serena awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and energized, however, the feeling didn't last long as she was reminded of her friends and boyfriend. Waking up to her room was a nightmare in itself, all along the walls were pictures of her friends. A pain filled her chest in memory, 'I don't know if I can stand staying here!'

"Good morning, Serena!" came two voices from the foot of Serena's bed.

"Luna, Artemis!" Serena replied thankfully. She was so happy she still had them here with her.

"Yes, it is us and we missed you but . . we . . . can't . . breathe!" Artemis gasped as Serena hugged them tightly.

"Oh, Sorry!" Serena said as she sat the two felines back down on the bed, "I'm still not used to the new powers and strength's I received since I've become Cosmos!"

"That's quite all right. Besides, that's what we have training for!" Luna said as she sat on the bed and looked at her mistress.

"T-training?" Serena gulped as she thought of having to train more.

"Yes, training! You need to learn how to control your new powers or else you could unconsciously do harm to others." Artemis informed her as he sent her a look of laughter.

"When do we start?" Serena sighed as she fell back on the bed and covered her face with her pillow. 'I guess it's a good thing. It will help to get my mind off of what happened!'

"Tomorrow!" Luna and Artemis said together.

"Gah!" Serena said as she sat up and dropped her pillow to her lap. "Fine, then today I'm going shopping for a change. I'm going to make over my room and my wardrobe. It's about time I grew up and stopped acting childish!" Serena said as she threw the covers off of her and stood up off the bed.

"Uh, well you don't have to go that far, Serena!" Luna said as she jumped down in front of the young girl, "We just want to make sure you know how to control your powers just In case anything unexpected happens."

"No! I need a change. All my life I've had my friends shielding and protecting me because I wasn't grown enough to push myself until recently. It took their deaths to open my eyes and I won't have that happen again. I will train but not only to control my abilities, but to grow as a person and a worrier!"

Artemis and Luna shared a sorrowful glance toward each other in understanding. They had heard rumors of the power of Cosmos in the Silver Millennium. People spoke of how to conquer and control the power it took the ultimate sacrifice, and in Serena's case it was her loved ones. "We're with you then, Serena!"

"Thanks guys!" Serena said as she walked over to her closet and pulled out an outfit for the day, "I need a change for the better and that's exactly what I'm going to do . . . but . . "

"But what?" Luna asked as she put a paw over Artemis' eyes as Serena walked behind a screen to change.

"I can't just tell my parents I want a drastic change and then drain them of their money now can I? Then if I did happen to find a way to change the room somehow then how would I explain to them where I got the money to do it?" Serena asked as she slipped on a pair of black jeans and a white midriff tanktop with, "Angel", written across the chest.

"Well, you are old enough to move out and find you a place. Maybe your parents would pay for it for a little while until you got started." Artemis suggested once he was 'free' to see again.

"Not a bad idea, Artemis!" Serena said as she pulled on a black jean haf-jacket and a pair of black boots. "Come on you two. Let's go ask them now!" she said as she put up her hair, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs.

"Maybe things are going to work out!" Luna whispered to Artemis as they followed Serena.

* * *

"Is the incantation ready?" a raspy voice asked from within the darkened room.

"Yes, Master!" a squeaky voice filled with terror replied as he bowed humbly to his 'Master.'

"Start the spell! I have no time to waste. The sooner she is here the sooner I can fulfill my plan to kill Potter and take over this pitiful planet," the raspy voice replied as he made his way toward his servant.

The servant nodded as he placed the candles on the floor in the appropriate places, "Everything is in order. Do you wish to do the honor of calling upon it, Master?"

"Why not?" the raspy voice replied as he waved his hand over the area the candles had been placed at, "Rusterio!" with that said the candle's flames burst out melting the wax immediately. As soon as all the wax was melted, the wax began to moved to make the shape of a symobl upon the floor. Where the candles were previously at was lit by the flames.

"Continue with the spell!" the raspy voice ordered as he fell back and rested in his chair.

"Y-yes, Master!" the squeaky voice replied as he turned toward the symbol. The symbol was that of a circle that held a cross with an upside down crescent moon mark in the middle of it. Behind the cross was two blades in the form of an 'X', their tips were covered in blood.

"ANY DAY NOW!" the raspy voice yelled impatiently at the cowering servant.

"S-so sorry, M-master!" the servant replied as he bent to his knees and mumbled out the incantation in a tongue none but his master and he knew.

The further the servant got into the incantation the brighter the symbol glowed until finally the light engulfed the room.

"Finally! I will have my strength back plus more power then anyone has ever had!" The raspy voice replied as he watched the light dim down. Where the symbol had been there now was nothing but the burnt remains where the flames had been.

"Lord Voldemort, my Master, it is done!" the servant said as he bowed.

"Perfect . . ."

* * *

Serena was now walking down the streets with her purse full of money and some plastic, "Wow! I can't believe they actually told me it was a good idea. To think they are actually going to pay for it all. I have some amazing parents."

"What's even more amazing is that your brother chipped in to help as well!" Luna said from Serena's left shoulder.

"Not really! He probably just wants my room!" Serena said good naturedly as she turned another corner.

"You'd be surprised! He missed you while you were away on you 'school trip!'" Artemis said from his position in Serena's arms.

"I missed him too. Mainly our fights, but I still missed him nonetheless." Serena said as she continued walking.

"I think that's what he missed to!" Luna said as she thought back to the time Serena and the others had gone.

"Seriously, I do love him even though sometimes-" Serena was cut off as she tensed.

"What's wrong?" Luna and Artemis asked as the jumped down to the ground and looked up at Serena.

"I sense something I have never sensed before. It's definitely evil but it seems like it's not here . . I don't know how to-AH!" Serena screamed again as she was cut off from her sentence when a dimensional warp whole appeared beneathe her feet.

"SERENA!" the two cats screamed as they watched her fall.

"We've go to go after her!" Luna yelled as she and Artemis jumped in right before the warp whole closed.

* * *

"She has been successfully caught inside the spell master . . . however . . " the servant informed his master as he trembled at the soon to be wrath that would be directed his way.

"However what?" Voldemort questioned as he narrowed his snake like eyes on his servant.

"It seems that her infinite Crystal is refusing to allow her to be brought here. It seems to be sending her to another location." The servant said as he fell to the floor and groveled before Lord Voldemort.

"WHAT?" Voldemort's raspy voiced boomed.

"H-her Crystal . . . . i-is sending her to D-Dumbledore, M-Master!" the servant said only to be attacked by a forbidden curse.

"Well, this may work to my benefit. Be thankful that I have discovered another plan that could end up working toward my benefit better then my other." Voldemort said as he released the spell he held on his servant.

Motioning with his head, two other servants dressed in black cloaks walked toward the man and picked up his shriveled form.

"Do not kill him, but you may torture him until he is on the brink of death. I still need his services!" Voldemort ordered as he leaned back into his seat trying to recover his strength.

"Do you think it was wise getting that angry and using you energy, Master? It could have done a greater deal of damage to you!" another servant inquired but shrank back at the look sent to him.

"If you do not wish to suffer the same fate as the other then I suggest you let me do the thinking and not question what I do! Now leave!" Voldemort ordered as he fell into an unconscious state filled with his maniacal plans for his new toy.

* * *

Serena screamed as she felt her body being pumped with negative energy, "Silver . . . Crystal . . . please help!" she begged her Crystal as she was once again electrocuted by another dark energy blast.

The crystal, hearing it's mistress' cries of pain, began to glow and push away the darkness. Soon it had a shield protecting Serena from all the energy blast's that tried to attack.

Serena opened her eyes and tried to move but couldn't move due to the immense pain from her wounds she had just received, "Luna . . . Artemis . . . where are you?"

As if on cue, the two screaming felines were headed Serena's way. The Crystal glowed brightly again as it teleported the two cats into the barrier.

Serena smiled thankfully before she fell into complete unconsciousness, "Thank You . . . "

The Crystal, beating to the rhythm of Serena's heart, flew from it's spot in the Cosmos locket. With each pump of light, the crystal grew brighter and brighter until the light suddenly vanished. Where Serena and the cats had been, there was nothing but the dark energy mass.

* * *

: ON THE MOON IN SERENA'S ORIGINAL DIMENSION:

"It has begun!" the voice of Queen Serenity said sadly as she watched the pain her daughter was enduring through a mirror made of light.

"I hope you find the peace that your heart is so desperately crying out for!" the Queen said as she waved her hand over the mirror and caused it to disappear.

* * *

**I'm going to cut it off here because I don't want to get into the next scene to soon! I hope you have enjoyed. Don't worry the chapters will be getting longer IF I GET SOME REVIEWS! I'm hoping to get a minimum of 10 reviews per chapter. . . well. . . Review or no more!**


End file.
